Huale the Visitor
by DAve and Bob
Summary: <html><head></head>Hua life hadn't really been going well. First a strange parasite from beyond the stars jumps into her body changing her. Then the White Lotus try to capture her and use her as a weapon. When she finally escapes to Republic City she starts to be chased by Avatar Korra. Usually people are chasing after the Avatar, not the Avatar chasing after other people.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Extraterrestrial Anomaly Huānlè!  
><strong>

Tenzin let out a sigh, to say the visit was unexpected would have been an understatement as the woman sat across from him, she was obviously from the Order of the White Lotus. The woman in question was in her mid thirties, as she looked around the nicely kept room, before she chuckled. " Air Benders, sure have amazing taste in decorations," she smiled, her blue eyes narrowing as she twirled her short black hair.

"I thank you for the complement, but I doubt that's the reason you are here," Tenzin tried to figure out why the white Lotus would send someone over, the equalist movement had been over for about a month and Korra had settled in at the Air Temple. If the White Lotus wanted her to stay at the compound they would have done it while she was at the South Pole.

The woman simply laughed at Tenzin's comment. "Yes, after all that's part of the reason I wished to have this conversation privately. By the way my name, Tiāntáng Zhìzào, but please simply refer to me as Zhizao," she smiled once again as Tenzin remained silent.

"My I ask where Avatar Korra is, this is an important matter that I want her present for," Zhizao frowned as Tenzin sighed. Truthfully, Korra was simply hanging out with her friends. Something admittedly she somewhat deserved after her ordeal. Tenzin didn't trust the woman in front of him. Even if she was apart of the White Lotus, there was something eerie about her.

"She is out right now," it was a blunt response as Zhizao looked blankly at Tenzin, no emotion in her eyes, such a sense of dullness. "However, anything you wish to tell her I'll be happy to convey the information back."

"No, I can wa-" before Zhizao could finish her statement, the sound of a door closing echoed through the nearly empty room as a voice rang.

"Tenzin! I heard that someone was looking for me," the girl wasn't any older than seventeen as her complexion and eyes showed that she was from the watertribe, her somewhat muscular frame had shown that she had been through a large amount of training. Zhizao smiled, there was no doubting it, the person in front of her was Avatar Korra.

"Avatar Korra, it is a pleasure," the woman stood up and bowed as Korra eyes widen for a moment before she returned the favor.

"Like wise...whoever you are," Korra tried to sound as polite as possible towards the strange woman as Tenzin responded, cursing the bad luck that Korra simply wondered into a bad situation.

"This is Zhizao, she's from the Fire Nation Branch of the White Lotus, she said something urgent has came up," at least that is what Tenzin assumed as Korra simply took a seat around the table as Zhizao ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know I may be intruding, and I know you have recently been through quite the ordeal, but as I know you are a fully realized Avatar as of late. So I thought you would be the one that could handle this situation better than anyone," Zhizao smiled.

Korra would be lying if she didn't say the statement inflated her ego a little as Tenzin closed his eyes. "It is true, that Korra has learned the Avatar State and that she is currently learning Airbending, however she is still in training for the most part."

Korra grumbled at the comment as Zhizao let out a small chuckle. "Before this goes off topic, I shall start..." The woman pulled out what seemed to be a small folder of papers and documents from under her seat as she laid them out on the table before them. "I'll get straight to the point, a rather dangerous being has entered Republic City that the White Lotus has had in custody for about six months. This being has two Code Names...one being the second Avatar."

Korra eye twitched, to say it was ridiculous would be short changing the expression the Avatar had on her face, "what do you mean Second Avatar, there is a person that can bend more than one element besides me?!" It was a loud outburst as Zhizao simply stared at Korra, as if she was irritated with such a sharp response.

"...It is rude to cut someone off, but I shall ignore it," Zhizao gave a small cough before continuing her explanation, "as I was saying, the creature code name is Second Avatar, but it can't actually bend however it's extremely dangerous. Killing 10 master benders and destroying a large portion of the Fire Nation Base while escaping. Its other code name is Huanle, we are to believe that Huanle is currently somewhere in the city...and as long as she is here she is a danger to everyone,"

There was a moment of silence as Korra leaned back in her chair, "so...you want me to stop this, Huanle person right?" Korra stated as Zhizao flicked her hair.

"If you are capable of catching it alive it would be of great benefit. However, in a situation that is impossible, you are given permission to kill it. If you do go that route please tear it to pieces and burn its remains, scattering them about," Zhizao voice was calculating and cold, as if she wasn't speaking of another living being as Tenzin frowned.

"Isn't that a little extreme, plus we don't even know what this creature looks like," the Airbending master brought up a good point as Zhizao simply smiled. She opened up the vanilla folder pulling out a black and white picture and putting it on the table. Both Korra and Tenzin to look at it.

It was a delicate looking girl, between the age of 17 or 18, she a long skirt on and despite it being difficult to tell due to the limited colors. It appeared that she had long brown hair. The person in the picture was wearing a smile, holding a basket of flowers, honestly it seemed like a completely harmless type of person and a little ditzy as well. The kind that worked at a flower shop or clothing store at least this is what Korra assumed.

"This girl's name is Huā," it was as if she was brought up randomly as Korra tilted her head slightly at the comment.

"Um...and, who is she?" Zhizao grinned when Korra asked that question as she pressed her finger on the picture, her hands almost twitching.

"This...this is Huanle!

* * *

><p>The sky was dark, the sun had long since set and the only light that was in the world as the green eyed teen in the blue skirt let out a small sigh. Her white top really didn't match the rest of the world. "What am I going to do? I managed to escape and get here, but I wasted all my money to do so...I don't have a place to stay either.<p>

This was the life that Hua had currently been living, walking down abandoned streets with no one or nothing around. Going from place to place without thinking much about it or what she was going to do. The brown hair girl gave a large yawn, as he cheeks turned red. "Oh my, that was kind of unladylike, though I think my lack of a proper shower is worse..."

The more she thought about it, the more she realized how horrible everything was, which simply made her more depressed.

"I-I mustn't think such a way, I'm sure I'll be saying, 'everything's coming up Hua!' sooner or later," she smiled to herself, it was a small smile that one could only gain from being an optimist. Of course that was changed when someone bumped into her back. It was a rather light thud. Chances were, it was most likely a child as Hua turned her head to see a small girl.

She had short black hair and looked around nine, her hair and clothes were dusty and dingy as she rubbed her head for a moment.

"Are you al-" before Hua could finish her statement the girl shot up and started to run away, not even looking at the brown haired teen. Hua simply frowned at what had transpired, the girl slowly moving in the distance.

"Ah...I hope she's alright, she looked kind of like she needed something," Hua eye twitched, as if she just now realized something as she tapped her dress pocket. She was missing something, she was missing something valuable at least valuable to her...she was missing her wallet. Hua wasn't the sharpest cookie in the jar, in fact if there was a jar she would be one of the soggy cookies in the sink.

It took a minute for her to realize what exactly happen as the girl that bumped into her was still running down the street. "Oh...I think I've been pick pocketed." It took her another minute for her realize what she should do in such a situation.

"...Wait!" Hua called out to the girl, who simply increased her speed after realizing that her victim had caught on.

The girl laughed to herself as she made a dash into one of the many back alleys of republic city. No doubt forever losing the fool that just got cash ripped from under their nose. The distance was far too great, and the alleyways far too plentiful for any normal person to find her as the small girl gripped the wallet preparing to open it.

_"Shit it feels light, considering those fancy clothes I thought it would be more in here...maybe it's in paper,"_The girl smirked as her fingers twitched preparing to open.

"That wasn't very nice..." The small girl twitched as she heard a voice, the same voice that called her to stop, as the girl, twitching, slowly turned around to answer such a thing. There Hua was, with a small frown on her face, looking straight at her, there was no anger on her face, just a little bit of confusion.

"B-but how, you couldn't have caught m-"

"...If you needed money, all you needed to do was ask, plus you really just wasted your time," Hua didn't let the girl finish before speaking her piece. "Actually, chances are, I'm far more poor than you are, but you can see that for yourself." Hua didn't reach for her wallet as the small girl pouted and opened up the piece of cloth, her heart fell at the sight. A few Yuans perhaps enough for a single meal if one was lucky as the little girl wanted to slam her head against the wall. After all that work it was completely meaningless as Hua tapped her lip for a moment as she took the wallet from the girl's hands while giving her all the yuans.

"What...why?" The girl didn't understand perhaps the sudden act of kindness wouldn't have been so jarring if the woman before her had access to a large sum of money, but from the looks of it she was just as poor as the the little girl. So the question had to be why.

"You needed it more than I do, right? I don't mind, I'm actually old enough to work anyway," Hua started to walk away as the girl frowned slightly, it was weird to see someone so kind in Republic City, then again it was obvious that she was a foreigner. Though now was the time to stop questioning things as the little girl took a deep breath, no need to look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

><p>Hua sighed, that was the last bit of money she had as she continued to wander around the city. Hours passed there really wasn't anyone out and about, the best she could hope for was to find some kind of abandoned building to stay the night in. The more she walked the more she realized that she was getting into the seeder side of the city. Though considering she was in Republic City, half of the city was seedy.<p>

It was most likely a little past midnight, as Hua continued through downtown wandering about, until her eye caught a glimpse of something. A familiar girl running down the streets, the same girl that not too long ago took her wallet. From the looks of it, she was obviously running from someone as she went into a nearby back alley.

_"Please don't tell me she stole someone's wallet." _Hua sighed at the thought, it probably wasn't from anyone important, and she weighed her options on if she should stay out of it or not...that was until she saw three men. Hua bit her lip at the scene it was something she would rather avoid, but it seemed that it couldn't be helped as she too walked down the back alley covered in darkness.

The small girl was up against the wall, the three red dressed men all glaring at her, she had embarrassed them so easily. "Little brat, do you realized what you've done, you just stole something from the Agni Kai gang," his eye was twitching as the small girl gave a small nervous laugh. It seemed she really selecting targets poorly that night.

"I-I'm sorry you can have it back, if I knew it was from you guys I wouldn't have picked it up," the girl's hand was shaking as she tossed the money bag back to the gang members as the leader casually caught it...though it seemed that the situation hadn't been diffused at all.

"Well, that's nice and all kid, but there is still something we have to do about your punishment. I mean it would be pretty bad for us adults to just let you walk away with this unscratched. What kind of lesson would we be teaching kids," The man snapped his fingers as a small flame appeared in his hands, the girl knew what was going to come next as she closed her eyes.

_"A burn on the face won't be too bad right?" _She held back her tears, waiting for a hot impact.

"Please...don't you think that's enough?" For the third time that night...the girl heard a familiar voice.

The three men turned their attention to the entrance of the alley was, to see a woman in a blue skirt standing there. The leader spat as he shoved his hands into his pockets walking up to Hua...her heart skipped a beat. Not in fear, but something else.

"Look what we got here, a little hero,"

These men auras were not right, they had such a nasty color to them. An aura was something all living things had and some could see. The aura changes depending on the creatures motivation at that moment.

"What aren't you going to say anything...or you didn't think this through,"

How unsightly their aura was it was an aura that only few had and even fewer could show. It was the aura of murderous intent, an aura that made Hua want to vomit.

"I'm talking to you!"

She didn't want to see it anymore, she didn't want to see the aura of the living things in front of her. There was a simple solution to this problem.

"You bitch," the gang member balled his hand into a fist, flames engulfing it, he was aiming for Hua's head at that moment Hua realized the solution, the same solution she used before.

_"I'll simply stop their auras," _A large burst of flame was seen as the attacker eye twitched, the attack aimed for her head was casually stopped by her hand. The Agni Kai member looked at Hua's hand as his heart sank. The hand that should have been crippled burnt beyond recognition was already healing, the skin slowly covering the blood and burns.

Before he could say anything a crunching sound was heard as small white pieces of something fell out of his hand. Though calling what Hua was gripping a hand anymore would have been an insult to the limbs.

He started to scream as Hua increased her grip her green eyes completely glazed over, she then casually gave the man's hand a yank. It was like tearing apart a piece of paper as his entire shoulder blade and arm was ripped off. His screams only increased as he fell to the floor, despite the noise his aura was not yet gone. So Hua fixed that, and stopped on his neck stopping the screams as well as the aura.

There was a large pool of blood, beneath her feet as the other two members slowly stepped back. The small girl shaking, whatever they were looking at wasn't normal it wasn't something that could be defied by regular human terms.

There was a slicing sound, as more blood was spilled. None of the three looking at the creature noticed, but it seemed someone throat was slit. There was a soft gurgling noise before silence. With just her nails Hua nearly decapitated the man as she turned her attention to the last one. The last one with such a dreadful aura.

"S-stop, please, I don't want to die!" The man from the fearful Agni Kai Gang started to run as Hua took another step.

There was a crashing sound. It seemed that Hua slammed his head against the wall. Though calling it a head would be wrong since it was destroyed to the point that it looked like it had simply been removed. With that, all those with the murderous Aura had been removed as Hua shook her head.

"I...kind of blacked out again...didn't I," she let out a sigh as she looked around to see a familiar sight, there was no horror over her actions or even sadness. That side of her only comes out when someone wishes to harm her, there was no reason to feel sadness for those who wouldn't hesitate to do the same to others, however.

Hua looked at the disturbed girl, who eyes were wide. Hua frowned, she knew how those situation worked, so the only thing she could do was speak. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that, you're not hurt are you?" Hua stuttered as the small girl simply shook her head, not blinking or taking her eyes off of Hua once.

"G-good," Hua clasped her hands together with a large grin on her face. "Um...could you conveniently develop amnesia and forget tonight?" It was a small request as the small girl simply looked at Hua who was walking away.

The girl quickly snapped out of her trance to say one word. "Wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was broken down and splintered. The building, was completely unsuited for any living thing as Hua sighed the little girl next to her laughed. The expression that was on Hua's face was simply priceless, someone should probably take a picture of it. "This is where you live?" Honestly Hua was horrified, it probably would have been better if they just slept on the streets. At least then they wouldn't be in danger of having the roof collapse on their head.

"Yeah, nothing fancy, but no one ever swings by here. Plus it's better than just staying outside where people can just kick your stomach in for sleeping on the wrong spot," the girl grinned as she sat on the wooden floor. The sun was slowly starting to rise. It seemed that they were out far longer then either of them has expected.

"Well, you're free to stay with me as long as you want, by the way my name is Xua!" The orphan girl let out a grin as she let out a yawn. It was only proper that Hua gave her's.

"Um...it's Hua, it's very nice to meet you!" Xua gave a large grin as she tilted her head. Xua pouted slightly, despite the display she showed early it seemed that the girl was very definition of girly. The bloodstains on her clothing didn't really match her personality at all. Though that brought up a good point that Xua had been wondering about.

_"How did she do those things...maybe I shouldn't ask, it seems really weird," _if living on the streets had taught Xua anything is that it was best not to push certain subjects unless she wanted to end up dead in a back alley.

"Anyway, you need some new clothes, there's blood all over them," Xua pointed that fact out as she continued, "and since you're old enough to work...you're going to start right?" It was a good question as Xua tilted her head wondering for a moment.

She was planning on doing just that, though she really wasn't familiar with Republic City to say the least. Hua tilted her head slightly giving a small smile towards her current and only friend at the moment. "Do you know any proper places where I could work?" Hua was asked the opinion of a native as Xua tapped her lip for a moment.

"Are you a bender?" It was a proper question, it was just more job opportunities for those with bending than without. Even if that was slowly changing it was best to have all avenues open.

"I'm sorry...but I can't bend," Hua was a non-bender that was an unchangeable fact. Xua then yet out a yawn before slowly starting to close her eyes.

"Man...fine, later when we wake up I'll get you some clothes and take you around some stores and shops for jobs," after all it benefited both of them that they had some kind of income coming in. Plus with a little luck, Xua wouldn't have to risk having half of her face being burned off for some pocket change. "Get some sleep," before Xua could reply the small girl was letting out small snores as Hua shrugged.

_"Well, I am quite tired myself...so," _Hua crawled up in the corner of the room leaning against the dirty wall and closed her eyes. There was no need to complain, there were worse places she could have been.

* * *

><p>Korra let out a groan as she looked over the small stack of papers that Zhizao gave a recommendation that she looked over them, but honestly she really couldn't be bothered to do so. She already had a name and face any other piece of information was just extra on the subject matter. Though that was what led her to such a place, and that is why she invited Mako.<p>

_"When is he going to get here?" _she knew it was short noticed, but someone like Mako could really be helpful.

"Sorry I'm late," it was his voice as Korra turned to see a familiar yellow scarf. Of course he would rarely be caught without it. Though it did seem he had a chance to change out of his uniform. Despite still being a rookie, it seemed the young fire bender was taking his situation rather seriously.

Korra simply gave a small smile as she lifted herself from her seat and gave him a kiss, her face turning a bright red. The entire situation was still somewhat embarrassing as Mako scratched the back of his head. Despite the joy they felt they weren't there for pleasure as Korra motioned him to sit across the small table.

"Like I said, I'm sorry that I'm late, someone found three bodies earlier this morning. From what was left they were apart of the Agni Kai Gang," the term of what was left made Korra shiver.

"Geez, what happened?" Korra asked as Mako gave a small shrug.

"It was probably just a random gang, you know we have a lot of trouble with that sort of thing here," Mako frowned as he rand his finger through his black hair. He didn't see the bodies himself and it really wasn't in his role to investigate something like that. At the moment he was a simple beat cop and he was positive that others working on it were far more capable.

"Anyway, as much as I would like to hang out with you, you sounded like there was something really important to talk about," Mako could see that as Korra gave a small pout.

"Yeah, it might take a bit...but let me explain..."

It was a simple yet to the point explanation about what had transpired the day before and what information that the young Avatar had gotten as Mako rubbed his temples. It sounded complicated and it also sounded like something that could affect the city in a rather large way if news got out about it. In fact, Mako was confused why Korra was even telling him.

"A second Avatar...sounds weird, not only that..." Mako glanced down at the picture of the girl, her face was that of a small puppy and he expected her voice to be that of an even smaller puppy. She didn't seem like the kind of person that could cause damage and kill ten people with ease, though appearances do have an ability to be misleading. "This is all well and good Korra, but it's not like I can legally help you with this kind of thing," he knew he was going to get a glare for so he continued his statement. "I mean, despite everyone saying she did something, she hasn't done anything legally wrong here in the city. Tracking her on a hunch even if it's from you, wouldn't be...you know,"

Korra grumbled, she wished he could bend the rules a little for her in this instance. The young Avatar also doubted that they were allowed to use records or anything else to figure stuff out. "Well...thanks Mako," it was hard to tell if it was sarcasm or not as Mako scratched the back of his head.

"But...I can keep an eye out for her," Mako knew he would probably regret it later, though it was something he decided to say.

"... I know you want to help, it's just this whole thing is weird. I'm sure I'll find some answers once we find this so called second Avatar," there was a certain amount of venom in Korra's words as Mako sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much now, she hasn't really been causing a lot of trouble at the moment right? So I think you can take your time finding her, now I think we should get something to eat," Mako smiled as Korra sighed he was right. Getting worked up over someone who hasn't really did anything to deserve attention was completely meaningless.

* * *

><p>Both Hua and Xua sat on one of the many free benches in the park. The former finally wearing clothes that didn't smell like blood and the latter holding a stack of paper, no doubt needed to be filled out for interviews.<p>

"I didn't think you would be so popular as a waitress, it seems everyone wants you in their restaurant. You have a cute face, and cute faces attract customers," Xua laughed as Hua simply nodded her head.

"Yes, I use to work in a flower shop, and I was actually pretty popular with the boys," Hua giggled as Xua frowned slightly before leaning back in her seat, It was pretty much summer and the heat was quite bad. The shade from the tall tree above gave some comfort. Though if Xua had to pick between too hot or too cold she would always pick the first, at least she didn't have to risk freezing to death in summer.

"So, how old are you anyway?" Xua closed one of her eyes as Hua perked up slightly.

"Oh, I'm 18," she really was an open book. She really didn't have anything to hide so she didn't.

"Well, I'm about 11, I guess you're an old lady huh?" Hua frowned at the small girls comment as she ran her fingers through her hair, it was nice to talk to someone...anyone after being on the run for so long it was nice to simply relax a little. With that said...

"It's dangerous to stay around me," Hua looked towards the ground as she twiddled her thumbs. It was a stark reaction to what they had been speaking to one another about before as Xua simply laughed.

"What? I'm probably the safest around you. How you handled those thugs, if anyone tries to mess with us you can just throw them over a building or something," Xua said something like that rather casually, not caring about everyone that was in earshot of the statement as Hua thoughts ran one more time.

_"Yeah...safe,"_

* * *

><p>"Oh my, this is rather good," Hua smiled as she slurped the large amount of noodles, the texture was odd though it seemed that she spent her first payment well. As the small girl sat across from her older friend and let out a laugh, they were in a rather popular restaurant, though Xua could not recall it's name...despite sitting right in it.<p>

"Told you, and after this we better get some bread and some stuff that doesn't need to be cooled, maybe a few new clothes," it had been a little over a week since the two had least met one another, and things were slowly starting to look up. Despite the fact that Hua only worked two days out of the week. Though that was enough for them not to starve was enough.

"Ah...I thought you would want some new clothes?" Hua scanned her small friend, her clothing was rather unflattering and it seemed they hadn't been washed in awhile. It would have probably been easier to just throw it out and give her something completely new. _"If I get her something cheap we should still have enough money that to get some food."_

Xua frowned a little before crossing her arms, "I'm fine, I don't need to look like all those uppity kids..." Despite saying such harsh words there were hints of jealously in her voice as Hua chuckled.

"Really, because I think a dress would suit you rather well. Plus you found me some new clothing, so I should at least buy you something," Hua smiled as her fingers entwined. The small girl wasn't going to deny the option as Xua faced gained a light blush as she looked towards the ground.

"W-well, if you want, you can buy me something...I-I'm not going to say no," it seemed that she was happy that she was being treated rather well as she stuffed more food in her mouth trying not to show her true emotions. The entire thing was pretty funny as Hua laughed. She then poked her friends nose.

"You know I bet you would be pretty cute if you didn't hide your emotions so much," Hua's comment nearly made Xua spit up he food she was chewing. If she had a light blush before her faced turn completely red as Hua continued speaking. "Actually, I'm pretty popular with boys, I had about six boyfriends before I met you, and...well somethings should wait until you're older." Hua chuckled as Xua frowned.

"J-just shut it and eat," Xua started to stuff her mouth trying to finish her bowl before the situation could get worse as Hua tapped her finger on the table. The other patrons looking at the scene. Despite being an expert thief it seemed that Xua had trouble keeping her voice down. However both girls were having fun, something neither of them were use to.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you took the time to visit Avatar!" Zhizao smiled as she sat at her desk, it was a common scene for her to have papers scattered about. Korra looked around the room. It was colored red with trims of cold along the walls, every single thing was placed perfectly and orderly. Expensive vases and paintings were scattered and hung about.<p>

It was obvious that she was quite wealthy.

"Nice place you have here..." Korra started with small talk as Zhizao simply shrugged.

"Now, Avatar, we both know that's not the reason why you are here," Korra grumbled, there was no point in denying it as Korra crossed her arms.

"Fine, it's about this so called second Avatar does she really exist?" It was a strange question to ask as Zhizao flicker her hair and sighed.

"I would not be wasting my time in this city if it was not, but since you came all this way, consuming both your and my time. I will happily tell anything else that was not in the papers. You did read them, right Avatar Korra?" Zhizao already knew the answer to that question as Korra's face turned a bright red.

"I...didn't have time to," it was a lie as Zhizao shrugged. Easily the most powerful being on the planet, and reading simple papers were far too much trouble for her.

"Oh, very well, I'll tell you some basic information. One...she can snap you in half like a twig if she gets her hands on you," it was a quick and blunt response, but one Korra had a hard time believing. So much so that she was prepared to slam her hands on the table.

"You have to be kidding me! You saw the picture you gave me right? There is no way a girl like that would could do anything like that," it just didn't make sense, the girl in the picture would probably run away the first chance she got from any danger. Yet Korra was expected to take her as some sort of threat?

Zhizao was about to respond, but the sound of a telephone interrupted the two as the woman lifted herself from her seat and picked up the ringing machine. She held her hand over her mouth as Korra frowned. Usually it would be considered rude to answer, but as quickly as she picked up the phone the woman put it down as she glanced at Korra before giving a smile.

"Well, today is your lucky day Avatar, the military group I hired to kill her has just located Huanle," Zhizao smiled as Korra expression remained stoic, there was something about such a sentence that rubbed Korra the wrong way.

"Military group...but you're with the White Lotus right? Why do you need a military group?" Korra glared at Zhizao who simply chuckled.

"Oh, simple really, the White Lotus members are completely useless. Plus they have a nasty habit of hesitating killing a eighteen year old girl...no matter how dangerous they are. So I simply use them for capture attempts and use my military group for kill attempts, this so happens to be a kill attempt." Korra was not swayed by the woman's words as Zhizao sighed.

"You have a good heart Avatar, but Huanle is a creature that deserves no compassion or mercy, if you come with me, I'll be happy to show you!"

* * *

><p>Xua face was still red, she was now walking down the street wearing her newly acquired. It wasn't anything special just something an everyday girl would wear as Hua carried a few bags of groceries. They were nearing the entrance to downtown as Hua eyes kept cutting to behind them. Despite the fact that midtown had ended far before a large vehicle was still following the two.<p>

_"...Xua still hasn't noticed," _it was a relief. It seemed that Hua could skip having to explaining anything to girl and could simply make an excuse.

"Hey...Xua, you go ahead of me, I'll meet you back home," Hua smiled as the small girl tilted her head.

It was confusing to say the least, as Xua eyes narrowed. "Okay...just don't be late," the girl increased in speed as Hua eyes widened for a moment. She didn't question Hua's actions at all. The small girl simply accepted that and went ahead, Hua didn't know if she should be concerned or if she should be happy that she was able to get Xua out of danger.

_"Either way, I need to lure these guys away from people...I don't want anyone else getting caught up in this..."_ Once Hua made sure that Xua was out of sight she dashed in a random location in downtown, there were plenty of abandoned buildings that could be used for the scene. Hua simply needed to find one.

After a few minutes of being followed Hua located a construction site. Well at least it seemed to be one, it was closer to a half finished building that was abandoned part way through production. It had a metal skeleton and a few walls and windows, but that was mostly it. It was only three floors high as Hua took a deep breath making her way into the building.

There was no doubt there were plenty of places to hide, and if the situation forced her into combat, she wouldn't get anyone else hurt. She entered the building. The metal stairs and dust reveled that at one point it was most likely going to be made into some sort of warehouse or construction site. Despite her curiosity she already knew her attackers were probably headed towards the building as she continued upward.

She managed to reach the top floor as she scanned the room. The walls were weak, and a slight impact could easily destroy them, as a large dresser was there. It was a cliched hiding spot, but she really couldn't think of one better. Plus they most likely would just pass by her if they were in a rush. She put herself into the metal dresser holding her breath.

After a few minutes of silence Hua heard soft footsteps, and muffled talking, there was someone outside of the dresser, she knew that much. She really hated the idea of killing someone, and that feeling only got stronger when the steps sound increased. They were getting closer and closer to the dresser as someone tapped it.

There was a moment of silence as more voices were heard, however that was the last thing that Hua heard for a while as everything went quite. No more sounds as Hua prepared to let out a sigh. _"They really are gon-" _She wasn't even capable of finishing her thought, there was a splitting sound. The thin metal was casually cracked open as she twitched.

_"W-what I-is... t-this?" _Hua simply tilted her head in confusion as blood poured out of her mouth the sound of metal being cracked open continued as blood sprayed out of her body, down her thighs, her arms, her chest and neck. It seemed that Hua was impaled twenty-two times. She wasn't even capable of moving her body anymore as she simply twitched her eyes completely wide, unable to see what was happening. There was another impact, it was far larger than before, large enough to send the steel dresser out of the third floor onto the ground below.

* * *

><p>"Geez man, was that necessary?" A man in what appeared to be a gas masked asked his fellow companion as he looked down the newly created hole. There were at least a dozen of them, as the waterbender let out a grunt.<p>

"Tsk, she said she didn't care what condition the body was in, plus we have to cut it up and burn it anyway. Come on," there was no emotion in his words as he motioned his team downward. They were a private military group as such , obs killing people half of Hua's age was common, it was amazing though. How easily someone could hate a child.

After a few minutes of walking, the group looked at the metal dresser a large pool of blood was surrounding it as one of them sighed. "Maybe we should take a picture though, I actually want to see what she looks like all impaled," he chuckled slightly as he slowly walked towards the steel dresser preparing to pry it open. Though such a thing seemed unnecessary as a pale pinkish hand came shooting out of its makeshift prison grabbing his head.

He couldn't even scream as acid slowly adsorbed his face and neck, it seemed the complete top portion of his body was reduced to liquid in a matter of seconds. The steel dresser was completely shredded to pieces. The group simply froze, unable to move as they examined the creature before them. The creature was humanoid, but it clearly wasn't a human.

Hua's once long brown hair, was now thick pinkish white tentacles her skin was completely pale. Pink and green marks scattered across it. Her fingernails were that of claws, and her once green eyes were a piercing red. Its hair was moving on it's own accord as it lifted its arm, it twitched ever so slightly as bones in the shape of blades came out of its forearm.

Though calling the creature Hua would have been incorrect, this was...Huanle!

They were all frozen simply looking at the strange creature before them. After all she just melted one of them and she was staring at the rest. As if scanning them for a few moments the leader of the group replied nearly instantly. "Kill it!" It was a simple demand as the man made their motions and prepared to strike, however only a light stream of elements came out. Huanle arms split open as she ejected sharp bones from her limbs.

"Wa-" the sentence wasn't finished, after all, the attack was like a sharp boomerang thorough their throats without much trouble. The creature rushed towards the remaining members who had all but abandoned the battle.

Though, it seemed that they misunderstood. The moment they came in contact with Huanle, was the moment they died, everything else was simply extra.

* * *

><p>"We are almost there..." Zhizao sighed, as she drove down the street noticing decent smoke on the horizon. Only a few more minutes and they would be at the scene. Korra eyes narrowed, they were in downtown, so it would take the police force a while to actually respond to what was happening. Korra didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing yet as a soft glow of red enveloped her vision.<p>

There was a building it closer to a half finished structure in front it was covered flames. Out in front there were corpses scattered about. A lone figure was lifting a man in a mask. Korra simply recognized it as a figure, because beside the human like shape it was obviously not human. The man in the creature grasp struggled he was being held up by his head.

Before Korra could even move from her seat the monster casually crushed his skull and tossed the body away. It seemed it was not focused on the newly arrived threat as Korra stepped out of the Satomobile, a mixture of emotions flooding her. The creature did not move, nor did Zhizao as the White Lotus member glanced at Korra for a moment.

"...I'm leaving, take care of it before the authorities arrive," Korra was surprised by Zhizao's willingness to step aside. However Korra was about to recommend the woman to leave anyway. Despite all of that the Avatar still had a large amount of questions for her, but they most likely had to wait as the Avatar smirked hiding all traces of fear.

"Fine, though it probably won't take that long," it seemed that was all that Zhizao needed as she started her vehicle and drove away leaving the two facing one another.

Korra looked around, the bodies weren't just there, they had been completely mutilated. Missing pieces and portions. Korra looked up at the red eyed creature who was simply staring at the Avatar. The only thing on it's body that was moving was its hair or rather the tentacles attached to. Though considering its body type it was most likely female...at least that is what Korra assumed.

_"Can I talk to it?" _it was a basic question that the avatar posed as she held her breath, taking a step towards the creature.

The creature finger twitched, but then remained stationary. It seemed that it was most likely pointless to talk to it, and Korra doubted it had anything interesting to say. Attacking first was the best solution for a monster, and that is exactly what she did. She lowered her stance and shot a blast of flames towards it.

The creatures eyes dilated even further as he dashed straight towards the flames, Korra already knew it was simply going to ignore it as she prepared to dodge the attack, her feet already in a stance.

The creature simply tanked the attack as her claws reached for Korra's face. The Avatar simply pulled the wind around her, blowing back the monster as well as pushing her self back, she stopped herself instantly. She slammed her foot into the hard ground, kicking up a large amount of stone, the attack was large enough that it had to stop the creature or at least forced it to dodge it.

Korra couldn't help but smile as the creature, body lowered, despite the attempt, two large stone pillars stuck into the creature stomach and shoulder. In all honestly, Korra didn't expect the monster to continue fighting. It probably should have been dead, though that theory went out the window when the creature ignored its wounds. No it did more than that as it ripped out the pillars in its body and threw it at Korra.

Korra expression was shock as she dodged the two attacks, the creature nearly instantly closing the distance between her and it. Despite her strength, Korra had the feeling that if the creature managed to get into hand distance, she was probably going to have a very bad day.

It would be annoying, to dodge as Korra slammed her feet once again sending up a wall of stone. The creature stopped for a moment as it out stretched its hands, there was a siring sound...it seemed that creature was melting through the stone.

How was the main question Korra asked as she jumped away, she was weighing her options. The Avatar state would probably end it quickly, and she saw no reason not to use it. If there was a situation to use it, then this would be it. It really wasn't much to think about, Korra took a deep breath. It was like a quick switch, her eyes started grow.

It was just a simple motion, she blew back the creature, far further and with much more force. Right into the burning area, of course the entire thing was far more forceful than one would expect. Section of the building, fell over as Korra eyes went wide for a moment. She actually didn't except to cause so much damage. Of course, there really wasn't any inhabited buildings around, and the monster was stopped. She assumed it was a win for her as she grinned.

Korra walked towards the nearly created wreckage, most of the flames had died. Honestly, Korra didn't know how to feel about digging into the dirt. The entire thing felt like a shady thing to do. Though, before Korra could continue to think the rubble started to shake as a human hand came shooting out. It slowly started to twitch as Korra jumped back. What she saw was completely different then what was sent under.

It was a girl, a familiar girl, the same girl in the picture. She was wearing the same torn dress the monster was as her brown shifted slightly before she stood there. Simply glaring at Korra, that girl was no doubt known as Hua her eyes continued to look at Korra.

It seemed that Hua didn't even need to use her eyes to tell the person in front of her was the enemy. However before the battle could continue a Satomobile came screeching on the scene. Korra knew it didn't belong to Zhizao, as Hua eyes widen the passenger door flung open. The driver that was far too young, and as well as someone Hua recognized.

It was Xua in her dress before Hua could question how she got a Satomobile or why the small girl snapped. "Hurry up! Get in!" It seemed that she was having trouble reaching the gas pedal. Hua didn't hesitate as she jumped into the vehicle, it sped away causing Korra eyes to twitched. Once again the Avatar was going to make a hasty decision.

"You're not getting away!" Without hesitation, Korra slammed her arms into the ground causing rocks to shoot up towards the speeding away vehicle. Though it seemed that Korra realized her mistake a little too late.

There was still a kid in the driver seat. The Satomobile flipped over, Korra bit her lip. She didn't want to hurt a kid after all. The fear Korra was expreincing turned to confusion as the toppled over Satomobile skid. There were two people on the showing bottom. Hua was holding Xua in her arms as the small girl held tightly to her friend. Once again Hua was glaring at Korra before she jumped away, her speed was inhuman, as Korra weighed chasing them.

_"Darn it, they got away!" _Korra learned her lesson before, the only reason she was careless up to that point was because there was no one around, Hua was heading up to midtown and Korra was pretty much stuck.

* * *

><p>It seemed it only took an hour to get back to their home as Hua let out a huge sigh, dropping off Xua who was still shaking. Hua exhaled slightly, she honestly had a long day. Her new clothing was ruined, Xua was scared and the girl that attacked them was obviously the Avatar. Dhe should have known better, they were going to pull out such a thing as Hua sat down.<p>

Xua bit her lips honestly it was the most horrifying thing she had ever done, soul crushing even.

"Hey, Xua, how did you manage to get a Satomobile?" Hua finally asked, as she sat in the corner of the room, ignoring the small pieces of wood picking at her, it was a question that she needed answered as Xua scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, that? I just stole it, it wasn't that hard. I noticed you were acting strange, so I decided to follow you a little...Hua, was that Avatar Korra?" it seemed that Xua had her own question as Hua paused for a moment, her normally bubbly personality had ceased, she simply stood up again, not taking her eyes off of Xua.

"Xua...things will just get worse from here, if you want me to leave and never come back, I will." It was a strange thing to say as Xua simply shook her head and laughed.

"Oh, don't get all serious, I knew something was up when I saw you do those Agni Kai members in, not like I'm not use to risking my life for less," Xua said as she closed one of her eyes as she brushed off her dress, "Plus, I'll find out some more about the Avatar for yah, we should find something about the people that will be chasing you!"

It seemed that Xua was a little more savvy than her age let on as Hua smiled.

With all that, staying in Republic City probably wasn't going to be an option much longer,

**Yeah, I pretty much packaged this wrong on my first write through, so I just made it one super long chapter no one is going to review, rather four short chapters no one was going to review.**


End file.
